Good, Light and Loved
by Random Sox
Summary: How Draco and Astoria came to be and Dracos version of that day at kings cross in the future x TWOSHOT   EPILOGUE :  written for a challenge, more info inside. Story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Written for the OutofyourComfortZone challange i had to write a Draco and Astoria two shot (i couldn't help writing the epilogue) and i have realised i like writing this couple and style alot, expect to see more in the future.  
Disclaimer: don't own what i don't own, apart from what i do own (I'm a ravenclaw confusing people is my speciality)**

This. Is. Ridiculous!

It's just a Masquerade ball for new years but the entire school is hyped up. That's not the only problem though… It's a boy's choice ball. Who am I going to ask? Girls are all walking around in packs, gossiping about who has asked who, so you can never get one on their own. Blaise says it should be easy, "You're the Slytherin Prince Draco!", "You have our pick of everyone Draco!" my pick of everyone? Well that would be great… If I could just choose! But no; I can't even choose a girl to ask to the ball. I'd go alone but the rule is no date, no dance; and I actually quite like balls.

I'll tell you one thing though. I am not going to ask Pansy no matter how much she hangs around me this year. Sometimes I am thankful my fathers in Azkaban, at least he can't force me to marry that idiot now. That wasn't nice, and I shouldn't think that about anyone (I am trying to be a better person) so backtrack…. At least he can't force me to marry someone I don't love anymore. Much better.

Right now I am walking down the corridor with Blaise, on the way to transfiguration, and he's all happy because he finally asked a "respectable pure blood" Alicia Hope. She is just Blaise's type: long legged, blond and pureblood… and wow what a surprise, Pansy has appeared, drivelling on about how someone asked her to the ball but she turned them down. Drone, I will never ask you go away! Of course I don't say that I say "oh ok, look we are here at class!" and Blaise barely hides a snigger, Prat.

Three weeks to this ball and I am in the library. Finally I am on my own as Blaise is with Alicia, I think he is starting to really like her. Pansy is, Thank Merlin, somewhere doing something I don't care about away from me. _Now who could I ask to this damn ball…?_ Tracy Davis? She's pureblood and ok looking but also one of my best friends (that would be awkward) and going with Theo Nott.

Millicent Bullstrode? Don't make me laugh she's half troll!

What about not going with a Slytherin. How about asking little Weasley? Yeah right and get a bat-bogy hex from her and Potter.

No Gryffindors. Ummm Cho? Cho Chang? She's a Ravenclaw, she's smart, she's pretty…. She's dating Jerry Flagman, DAMN IT! DAMN IT TO HELL! WHO CAN I ASK!

No one would want to go with me anyway; because I'm a Death-Eater. What a mistake that was, Getting tangled up in the dark arts. I am so happy that The Dark Lord is now dead. But I can't change what I did in my past. I have done bad things in my past, I have killed, I have tortured, I am pretty much the sole reason that Dumbledore isn't here now teaching this school and no-one will ever really like me again.

But this is irrelevant because I am the Slytherin prince and am expected to be at this ball, plus I want to go, and to go you need a date. So back to my original point… DAMN IT! DAMN IT TO HELL! WHO CAN I ASK!

I slump in my chair and start to bang my head on the table. Maybe that would knock some sense into me.

"Excuse me, are you quite alright?" I hear a concerned voice come from my right. I reluctantly look up, embarrassed to be seen randomly trying to give myself concussion.

"Yeah, I'm just stressed." I tell a Raven claw girl I had never seen before.

"About the ball? You have a lot of crossed out names on your parchment." She answers my unspoken question to how she knew that.

"Oh yeah… I just can't think of anyone to ask." The girl studies my parchment, her black curls falling across her face.

"Daphne?" she says finally, "Daphne Greengrass? She's pretty, in your year, pureblood…"

"No." I say firmly, "No never again she is way to forward and controlling and a little scary at times. I dated her 5th year."

"Forward, controlling and scary huh? Yeah that sounds like Daph."

"You're friends with her?" I ask a little embarrassed, wait embarrassed? That's twice she's nearly made my blush. Come on Draco you are the Slytherin Price man up!

"No she's my sister." Now I really do blush, her sister? I just was completely rude about her sister! So why's she smiling?

"Don't worry about it Daphne hates me because I was sorted into the "know it all house" as she calls it." she gives a small laugh at my relived expression.

"You don't hate her?" I ask realising too late that was a personal question I probably shouldn't have asked.

She isn't fazed though, "Nope, how could I hate my sister. Even if she is in the "snake lover's house", Like you I suppose?"

"Yeah hence the green tie." A small grin spreads across my face, which she returned.

"Yep that was my first clue. What's your name anyway?" she asks.

"You don't know who I am?" When she nods I realise how self righteous that sounds, "Its just most people have heard of me. Uh anyway I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy"

"Oh good for I second I expected you to say Harry Potter or something and then I would feel really stupid. Nice to meet you Draco, Draco Malfoy I'm Astoria, Astoria Greengrass."

"Well it was nice talking to you Astoria-Astoria but I have class now I'll see you round."

"I dare say you will Draco-Draco, bye." And with that I collected my books and left the library, running for defence against the dark arts and trying to forget about the tiny flip my stomach did when she said my name. Twice.

Over the next week I talk to Astoria more and more. I tell her about my father in Azkaban and my mother getting a job in the ministry and she tells me about her sister's numerous boyfriends and how Astoria is slightly rebelling against her pureblood family because she doesn't agree with their prejudices. I marvel at her bravery as I have always disagreed but was too scared to actually do anything to displease my parents. I also keep noticing little things about her. How her eyebrows knit together when she thinks or how she pushes her black curls out of her face when she is getting ready to debate something. I notice her little habits like she chews her lip when she writes and I notice that she very rarely blushes and loves to laugh.

I still don't have a date for the ball and Pansy is still pestering me and Blaise is still loved up with Alicia (...I found them in a broom cupboard yesterday…)

Two weeks since I first talked to Astoria. She gave me a book yesterday; she says I might like it. It's about a Muggleborn witch who is struggling in her magic village in the 18th century. It's really interesting and I am half way through already. At the moment I am reading the book by the lake waiting for Astoria to meet me here.

"Hey Draco-Draco!" she calls out walking up to the lake shore where I am sitting. She hasn't stopped doubling my name so I haven't stopped doubling hers.

"Be any later Astoria-Astoria?"

"I could be but I just couldn't wait to see what you thought of my book." She retorts, smiling as she sees the story in my lap.

"Its actually great but I don't like that shady Thomas character."

"Really?" she asks pushing a curl off her face, debate time. "I really like him."

"But he killed her brother." I say incredulously.

"Her brother was a horrible excuse for a human being." she replies

"She loved him though, and I don't think Thomas will stay faithful."

"I don't know about that, and Thomas was drunk when he murdered Michal." She reminds me, but I was ready for that argument.

"It's proven that alcohol only amplifies a person's actions and feelings and doesn't give them a new personality. In short, Thomas would have hurt Michel when he was sober given the chance." I smile smugly thinking I have well and truly won.

"Well obviously Thomas would have hurt Michel because Michel killed Thomas's wife and child. Michel deserved to die." And I don't reply because I had forgotten about that. She wears the smug smile she wiped of my face.

"You are too Ravenclaw for you own good" I tell her and she laughs her face pulling into a smile I have come to love.

"And you are late for a Quidditch practise." She tells me.

"MELINS SOGGY BALLS! See you later!" I call back at Astoria as I run to the Quidditch pitch leaving her and her amused expression at the lake.

It's now two days till the ball and I am doing homework in the Common room with Theo and Blaise, the idiots I call best friends.

"You need a date Draco." Theo says, pushing away his potions essay like it disgusts him.

"Don't remind me" I say also abandoning my essay.

"You really need to get a move on mate; you have tomorrow and the next day." Blaise repeats what he said earlier. I groan.

"Come on Draco ask Pansy." Theo tells me for the umpteenth time.

"I will ask Pansy when hell freezes over"

"That can be arranged" Theo says looking ominous and pulling a cloak around him.

"Knock it off Nott we have to find a date for Draco." Blaise grins.

"Well that's easy Zabini, Daphne Greengrass. Draco is the Slytherin prince and she's an ice princess."

"An ice princess who is scary as hell, my ex and going with Goyle." I tell him bored.

"Ok fine; but Merlin, Draco please find a date by the ball!"

"I will, I will."

The day before the ball and I am with Astoria instead of looking for a date. How can this girl be so different from her sister? Daphne has straight, platinum blond hair and Astoria has soft, friendly looking black curls. Daphne is cold as ice and Astoria is warm and welcoming. Daphne's blue eyes are emotionless and Astoria's are windows to her thoughts like blue pools of swirling feelings. Daphne is mean and Astoria is… perfect. Perfect? I don't call anyone perfect or beautiful or amazing but Astoria is all of these things and more and… oh Merlin I like Astoria.

My eyes must have grown wide because I hear a giggle from beside me and see the little Ravenclaw looking at me from over her book. "Big realisation Draco-Draco? Care to share?"

"Who are you going to this ball with Astoria-Astoria?" I ask before I can stop myself.

"Actually no-one has asked me so I am not going."

"Do you… I mean will you… only if you want… you don't have… would you mind… I would like…"

Thankfully she cuts off my stream of confusing sentence beginnings. "Spit it out boy!" she grins

"Ummm would you maybe like to ummm go to the ummm ball with me." I ask feeling stupider every second.

"As your date?" she asks.

"Or friends if you prefer." I say quickly.

"I would prefer to go as your date." She tells me, a rarely seen blush colouring her cheeks.

"Good, I mean yay and err… see you at six outside your common room tomorrow then."

"I will see you then, then." She says, that amused smile I love pulling up her lips.

"Yeah. See you then, then, then." I say just for something to say.

"Then" she giggles.

"Yeah." I say again.

I go back to the common room and tell Blaise and Theo I have a date but refuse to tell them who she is. Then I sit down on the green couch by the fire hoping to relax. Luck just isn't on my side.

"Oh Drakey!" I hear and inwardly groan, opening my eyes to see Pansy by the couch. GO AWAY I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!

"Hello Pansy." I say hoping that if I close my eyes again she will move on. Merlin hates me.

"So I just turned down Trevor McCoy." This, I know, is an obvious lie but I play along.

"Oh? And whys that?" I ask not caring about the answer. Unfortunately I was raised with manners.

"Because," she touch's my leg in what she probably thought was a seductive way, "I am waiting for someone special to ask me." The last part she whispers in my ear.

"Well… I hope he does." I say.

"Oh Merlin, Drakey I love you, but you are dense, when are you going to ask me to the ball?"

"Oh Merlin, Pansy please realise I will never ask you out, or marry you and I HAVE a date for the ball."

"Lies, I know every girl in Slytherin is taken. I made sure of that personally." A wicked glint came over her eyes.

"I'm not going with a Slytherin and I am now going to bed goodnight."

"I'll join you" she says at a last attempted at seduction. I just shudder and lock the Slytherin boy's staircase against Pansy.

This is coming back to me in a bad way.

**What do you think? have i done this couple justice? or is it just just awful**

I am going to put a question each chapter and on the last one i will answer them so guess the answer and see if you get it right when you read the whole thing (Guess the answer in a review ;D)  
Question 1: What is my fave thing to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: second chapter the ball x  
Disclaimer: read chapter 1 (but spoiler alert i don't own it ! *Gasp*)**

Oh Merlin I am going to be stood up.

I can just feel it. I bet she just said yes because she pity's me, and now she's never planning on coming out of her common room. I will be stuck here for hours while Ravenclaws walk past me giving me strange look because I am a loner snake who was stood up by his date. Even if I am here half an hour early, I know she isn't coming out. Why would she date me? I am a death eater, and she probably knows it. She probably only talks to me because she feels sorry for me, and now she won't be able to face being seen with me in public, so she won't even venture out of her common room.

I have just slumped to the floor outside the Ravenclaw common room putting my head in my hands. I told Blaise all of this earlier and he told me to "Man up and stop acting like a pussy", easy for him to say. He actually saw his date today but mine (if she even shows) was out shopping. She won't show because I am a loser death eater, a loser death-eaters son and I deserve to die. I don't deserve kind, caring, loving sweet Astoria-Astoria. I don't...

"What are you doing slumped on the floor Draco-Draco?" a perfect voice came from above me.

"You came!" I yell, jumping up, hitting my head on the wall. I fell down again, still grinning like the Muppet I am.

"Of course I came. Are you ok?" she questions my insanity.

"Yes, I just didn't think you would come because you pity me and I don't deserve you Astoria-Astoria. But I am so happy you came anyway." I am practically skipping with glee. She was the only girl I was ever goofy with and one of only three people I was ever myself with.

"Draco-Draco." She says sternly, "I don't pity you at all and I don't deserve someone as nice as you. I mean you only asked me to the ball because I didn't have a date." she looks down and looks so sad I couldn't help but pull her face up with my hand to make her look into my eyes.

"Astoria-Astoria I am going to tell you this only once, so listen up and listen well. I really like you and I asked you because I wanted to, not for any other reason." I try to move all my sincerity into my eyes to banish every single feeling of doubt she had.

After a while she smiled, "Ok Draco-Draco but listen to me. I said yes because I like you too, not because I pity you." And I can't help but grin back at her.

"Now that that's out of the way, do you realise how amazing you look?" I tell her, meaning every word. She is wearing a light blue-y/purple coloured simple style dress that is floating out around her making her look like some sort of goddess. Her midnight black hair is falling in perfectly tamed curls and her dark blue eyes sparkling with excitement behind an ornate mask the same colour as her dress.

"You look rather dashing yourself," she smiles at my simple black dress robes and blue tie and matching mask that I picked (embarrassingly enough) to match the colour of her endless blue eyes.

I hold out my arm to her which she takes, her face spreading into my favourite smile.

"Shall we?" I ask her.

"We shall!" she giggles in such a cute way.

We get to just outside the entrance hall and look around. It seems like Professor Flitwick is calling out the names of each couple as the walk into the great hall so we join the queue. I hear "Mr Blaise Zabini and the lovely Miss Alicia Hope" and look up to see my best friends back retreating into the hall after a whip of platinum blond hair. I thought he would be in already.

"This is slightly embarrassing isn't it? Being announced I mean." Astoria's soft voice whispers in my ear.

"I suppose, but you are with me and I am amazing so there's no need to feel embarrassed." As answer she releases my arm and instead slides her hand around my waist. At this simple action a jolt of electricity zaps through me. I have to struggle not to react. I barely manage to force myself to put my arm round her waist; instead of spinning her to me and kissing her, which is really what I want to do.

Soon we are at the big door to the great hall. It opens to us as Professor Flitwick says, "Draco Malfoy and the beautiful Miss Astoria Greengrass" I see Theo and Tracy's heads snap up and Blaise choke into his punch... good I hope he drowns... joking.

We walk into the hall and straight away Astoria drags me to the dance floor.

"Like to dance?" I ask her as she effortlessly turns to me.

"Love to, it makes up most of my existence" she smiles radiantly.

Luckily, being pureblood, I have been taught to dance from a young age so I could just about keep up with the complicated steps and intricate moves she was doing.

"You're light on your feet," She compliments me unexpectedly; "but please stop me when you are tired though because I can dance for hours at a time."

"I'll keep that in mind" I tell her but it's still a good forty minutes before I finally drag her off the floor for a rest.

"For making you dance with me for so long, you pick where to sit and I will get drinks." She tells me firmly then flits off to get punch while I grab two chairs and pull them to the table Nott, Davis, Zabini and Hope are sitting at.

"Budge up Blaise you lump" I say a little breathlessly from all the dancing.

"Ahhh there's our little twinkle toes, where's your Ravenclaw?" Blaise turns to grin and mock me, and I really couldn't care less.

"Getting us drinks" I beamed.

"Damn," chuckles Theo, "she is pretty much perfect, what confounding spell did you use?"

"He didn't actually; it was more blackmail and light concussion." Astoria's teasing voice came from above me.

"Wow, I like her Draco. Sit little Greengrass and let our Slytherin ways corrupt your innocent Ravenclaw mind." Nott says, patting the empty chair I dragged up.

"Yep, I've heard you have had a lot of experience with corrupting innocent school girls." Astoria sat down handing me my punch.

Blaise laughs at Nott's red face and Alicia high fives Astoria. At that moment she became accepted by my group. We talked for a while about who came here with whom and rated the dancers. I could see Potter and the little Weasley talking together. Potters side kick and Granger were dancing awkwardly. Longbottom was spinning Hannah Abbot at a dance we rated 8.5 for pure manic energy. Daphne had a Hufflepuff pretty-boy hanging off her arm but I couldn't see Pansy anywhere.

"So how have you been Astoria?" Blaise turns to my date; I love thinking that, she replies,

"Keeping busy getting your best friend to notice me, how's your sister?"

"Better Thank Merlin" Blaise beamed. His sister had been in saint mungo's recently with a bad case of wizard flu. I wondered about how Astoria knew this but didn't get the chance to ask because...

"OH MELIN I LOVE THIS SONG LETS DANCE!" Astoria shouts suddenly and I twirl her onto the dance floor again, banishing the question from my mind as I concentrated on keeping up with her.

Another 20 minutes went by and a slow song came on. Astoria and I hugged together and swayed in time to the music. "Are you alright?" asks Astoria randomly.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh because by now I'm sure you actually have daggers sticking out of your back." I felt her smile into my shoulder and I slowly turned us around. Sure enough I saw Pansy, sitting by a table with a Slytherin desperately trying to catch her attention, glaring at me and Astoria dancing.

"Ex-girlfriend?" Astoria asks me.

"Ex betrothed," I correct her, "but now dads in Azkaban so it's good bye girl I don't love and hello flexible future."

"Flexible future?"

"A future I can shape myself, not one I have to follow." I am so happy to be free of my chains that I twirled Astoria out and then back into me.

"Before I was disowned, I was betrothed." Astoria tells me conversationally.

"Oh really, to whom?" I ask.

"Your friend Blaise Zabini actually" she started to turn us again but I stiffened.

"Blaise?" I ask.

"I said before I was disowned; now that's all over" she reassures me so I start to dance again trying to not think about how much that actually bothers me.

A few songs later we are still dancing and truthfully; I can't think of one thing I would rather be doing. Every touch from Astoria sends a shock of electricity through me. Every one of her smiles makes my heart leap. Every time she laughs aloud at nothing I feel alive, more alive than I have ever felt before. I haven't been a good person, I am the reason that Dumbledore isn't here now dancing with professor McGonagall, but when I make Astoria happy I feel good for the first time. I feel good and light.

While I am enjoying another slow dance with Astoria in my arms and thinking about how happy I am I don't realise what Astoria is doing until it's too late. I don't realise she's absentmindedly stroking my arm, my left arm. I don't comprehend what it means when my sleeve lifts at her affectionate touch. I only realise when her soft body stiffens and her hand suddenly drops from my bare arm.

"Astoria-Astoria I…" I start to explain but she sweeps out of the great hall, though the entrance hall and out into the grounds without looking back.

I make a start towards the door but get stopped by the last person I want too meet.

"Draco my where's your filthy blood traitor? Realised she's not good enough for you?" came a purring voice, "I'll be your date. I told her what you were so you would have to keep pretending to like her. I don't care that you were a Death-Eater"

She told her! I take out my wand and place it threateningly in her face. "Pansy," I growl, "I hate you and think you're an idiot and if you ever call Astoria that again I will waste no time in sending you in pieces to saint mungos. Got it? Never. Speak. To. Me. Again."

Stuff being polite I rush past her, before guilt could kick in at her hurt expression, and run out into the grounds.

"Astoria! ASTORIA!" I shout running in the pitch black night towards the lake.

("I just love it there, a quiet place to think. It's my favourite place in the world" she told me a few days ago.)

Then I see her, crouched by the lake side. She reaches out and touches the waters sending a ripple to break up the half moon being reflected. Even when she hates me she's beautiful, my own personal lake goddess. I see something floating by her and it takes me a few seconds to realise it's her mask. I watch her for a few moments trying to pluck up the courage to go to talk to her when she sighs.

"I know you're here Malfoy." She says, her voice turned cold and emotionless sounding more like her sister.

"Astoria I… I thought you knew." I tell her using all my strength not to cry. Malfoy's don't cry… at least not in front of people.

"Knew!" she let out a humourless laugh, "I heard the stories, and suspicions, and rumours. But I thought they were lies because sweet, kind and caring Draco Malfoy couldn't be one of them, could he?" her voice dripped with sarcasm, "but what do I know I am just a blood traitor Greengrass. I'm no better than a werewolf to you. I know why you're dating me; to clean out the Greengrass line. To "prune away the impurities". To finish my sister's work. Loll me into a false sense of security and kill me when I am most vulnerable... Because that's how you people work isn't it? You and your fellow Death-Eaters?" I flinch at the word Death eaters and bow my head. Because it's true. I would never hurt her, how could I? But I am a Death-Eater and I have done bad things, I have maimed, tortured, killed. Astoria is right about what I am and I will never escape it. I don't deserve someone as light and good as her.

"Go." I tell her, "but do me a favour first. Don't feel guilty about this." Then I walk to the bank and start to walk into the lake.

It's icy and black. _Like my heart _I think bitterly and wade in deeper. I don't deserve someone as light and good as her, and I don't deserve to live. _Goodbye Astoria _and I submerge myself under the surface, breathing out then inhaling as hard as I can.

Then it's over and I feel oddly warm staring into Astoria's eyes. "That wasn't so bad, almost painless." I say my voice coming out raspy as a smile plays on my lips, "and I don't care if you're not real because if this is heaven I recommend it to all the living." My head is still banging and my throat still burns but if I get to stay with a dream Astoria forever I'll take the pain.

"Draco-Draco…" she says shakily and I realise that this Astoria representation is crying.

"Oh Merlin I am in hell. Please stop crying I can't live with you crying, crucio me and set me on fire but don't make me watch you cry I beg you stop." But tears keep falling from her eyes. "Of coarse I am not in Heaven I am a death-eater, I killed people, I nearly killed Dumbledore. I wanted to kill Potter. I went against my fathers wishes and I loved a girl I shouldn't. I'll never get to tell her I love her because I am dead. I will miss you Astoria and…" I break off, finally crying, my tears joining hers.

"Draco you… you're not dead I saved you. How could I let you die?" came her sweet voice, a painful memory of what I left behind.

"How could you let me live? I deserve to be in hell because I am a Death-Eater and have killed people and…"

"Not that again." She gives a small smile with a finger on my lips.

"I'm confused. Am I in Heaven or Hell?" I ask her.

"Both and neither, you're on earth, stupid snake. I'll never let you die because I love you too much. I love you and I want to spend forever with you, even if I met you a week ago, even if you're a Death-Eater. I can see you feel remorse, I can see you regret what you did so… I forgive you and I love you Draco-Draco Malfoy." She bent her head lifting up my sleeve and kissing my dark mark.

"I'm not dead?" she shakes her head, "Then Merlin help me I love you so much. Making you smile makes my day, I love you too Astoria-Astoria Greengrass."

I shakily pull myself up to a sitting position and see I am on the lake bank and there is a jar of blue fire next to me, no wonder I am warm. Then I see nothing but Astoria's endless blue eyes as her soft lips cover mine.

Somewhere in the castle a bell chimes 12 times and the great hall erupts in cheers. Blaise is wondering where I am but not coming to find me and kissing Alicia instead. I don't cross Theo's mind as all he can think of is Tracy. Pansy is sitting crying for me, finally feeling remorse for all the spiteful things she has done. She is being comforted by a Gryffindor, of all people. To be honest I don't care about any of them. Because with Astoria running a hand through my hair as we both sit soaking wet on the riverbank I finally feel good. I have done bad things in my past, I have killed, I have tortured, I am pretty much the sole reason that Dumbledore isn't here now but when I am with Astoria I feel good for the first time. I feel good and light. She makes me feel good and light.

As one year turns into another all I feel is good and light and loved.

**So thats why i called it Good, Light and loved... clever me :) past to the future next (and last) chapter with the Epilogue! and answers to your questions  
Question 2: What annoying habit cant i stop no matter how many times i try?**


	3. Epilogue

**Attention challange people! if you had to judge this story as a two shot ignore this chapter (but read it anyway) beacuse i couldn't help but write it.**  
**A/N: So how did that kiss escalate into a full blown relationship? find out here :)**  
**Disclaimer: now story my read... twice this reading time you wasted just i bet i, all at this own dont i. (now read it backwards :D)**

_19 years later_

"DAD HAVE YOU SEEN MY CLOAK!" The voice of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy rang through the halls of Malfoy Manor.

"UNDER YOUR BED WHERE YOU THREW IT LAST NIGHT WHEN I TOLD YOU TO TIDY YOUR ROOM!" I shout back. There's a slight pause then…

"GOT IT THANKS!"

I pick up my coffee and sigh. I didn't get a wink of sleep last night because I was up worrying about Scorp's first year. Today is September 1st 2017 and my only child is off to Hogwarts.

"I really miss it there." I tell Astoria who has just come in and sat on the chair next to me. With every day that passes, I love her more and more and there hasn't yet been a day that I haven't told her so. She's in a silk dressing gown and her hair is in un-brushed curls. Her eyes are half closed and she holds her coffee cup like it's a life preserver. My beautiful Astoria-Astoria is not a morning person.

"Same but everyone only gets 7 years there and then they have to move on to do something else. Like become a healer and have a son…"

"… and marry a beautiful Ravenclaw I first met in the school library while trying to give myself concussion." I finish mimicking her matter of fact tone of voice.

"There's that too" she leans in and we kiss.

"Mum, Dad we are going to be late, Merlin's beard you two are embarrassing." Scorpius says, rolling his eyes in the exact way his amazing mother does and I smile.

"Alright bossy we are going."

10 minutes later we are at the station going through the barrier. I immediately walk over to Theo, Blaise, Tracy and Alicia.

"Hey guys, where are the kids?" I ask.

Theo and Blaise look panicked but Alicia and Tracy point at a group of 3 kids standing a few steps away.

We laugh and Astoria says, "It's lucky you guys have wives because I don't know how you would cope without them."

"Scorpius!" Yells Ranier Zabini running over and hugging my son. His older sister, Leola, just shakes her head walking over slowly.

"Hey Scorp, how's life?" she asks then sees me and gives me a hug, "Hi Draco."

I smile at her, "hello my little god-daughter, still friends with the eldest Potter? Haven't realise they are not worthy of you yet?"

She sticks her tongue out at me, "James is amazing don't diss."

I laugh, "Don't diss? You sound like a common Hufflepuff not a proud Slytherin."

She sticks her tongue out again.

Theresa Nott walks over and instead of greeting Scorpius slaps him around the face. "What was that for?" I ask, astounded at her behaviour.

"Oh don't worry dad we were writing to each other earlier and she told me I was owed a slap because I told her she wouldn't be sorted because McGonagall made a mistake." Scorpius says, clearing up my confusion... with more confusion. Then Theresa hugs him, that's better at least.

Then the Zabini's and the Nott's start to talk and play but I nudge Astoria and look in the direction of a family of 9 standing some fifty yards away. Its Potter, Weaselbee and Granger, otherwise known as the golden trio, and their many children. I catch Harry's eye and give him a curt nod before turning to my family. You see I made a pact with Potter and we are trying to be at least civil.

However this doesn't stop me saying to Scorpius, "That's Rose Weasley and Albus Potter coming into your year. Make sure you beat them in every test, especially the ginger one."

An evil glint I have seen so much in my mirror came across my son's eyes but Astoria says, "For Merlin's sake Draco don't turn them against each other before they even start school!"

I sigh, "Your right of course. You're too Ravenclaw for your own good."

"You said that a long time ago." She reminds me. I smile at the memory of us at the lake in our last year at Hogwarts. We weren't even dating back then, just two friends discussing a book.

"But this time I'm not late for a Quidditch practise." She smiles my favourite smile.

I look around at what has become my family. My wife Astoria-Astoria and our son. The idiots I call best friends Blaise and Theo with their wives and offspring. Our little group has stood the test of time and the end of Hogwarts.

As I help my son board the train and watching him walk to a compartment with Rainer and Theresa I know he will also be friends with them forever, just as he will be always friends with whoever else walks into that same compartment. I wonder at times of boredom, whether who you sit with in that compartment, on your first time on the scarlet Hogwarts express, bonds you with them with some kind of spell for life. It always seems to work out that way.

I look into the train more closely and see Leola run into a different compartment. She sits on James Potter's lap. The Green and silver lines drip off her tie, turning red and gold. _One day I should tell Blaise his daughter is really a Gryffindor_. I see her high five Fred Weasley the second.

I see Teddy Lupin holding hands with the French Weasley doing the prefect rounds together.

I see Albus Potter and Rose Weasley walk into the same compartment as my son and after a moment of awkward staring, they both sit down.

I see all of these things, but I'm not a part of it anymore and it makes me slightly sad. For the first time I know that the real reason for my mother's sad smile as she waved me off all those years ago. It was not that she would miss me, but that she wasn't on the train going to Hogwarts herself. I realise this as I give my son the same sad smile while the red train speeds him away to the best 7 years of his life.

"Come on Draco," Blaise says putting his hand on my shoulder, "let's go grab a butterbeer."

I turn and see my "family" all wearing the same, sad but happy, expression. I nod silently and we walk off the platform and through the station. I snake my arm around my wife's back and whisper in her ear as we walk, "you are the best thing that came out of all 7 years at school."

"I don't know I like Hagrid…" she teased and I mock grimaced.

"Bloody Ravenclaw's, all the same."

"Stupid Slytherin's, don't know sarcasm when it dances in front of them naked," she grins. "I love you Draco-Draco"

"And I love you Astoria-Astoria…"

I bend down to kiss her and my mind flashes back to our first kiss by the Black Lake. Even after 19 years she can still make me feel good and light. She still makes me feel good and light and loved.

We pull away and I turn to Theo with a Slytherin glint in my eye, "So… thanks for offering to buy the drinks Theo!"

Blaise smiles, "Good man Theo, good man."

"… WHAT!"

Man I do love having a real family.

**I love this story and it was a pleasure writing it, so now review and answers time! did you get the questions right... read on to find out!  
Answer one *Drum roll*: Laughing yes i love to laugh :L  
Answer two *bigger drum roll*: NAIL BITING! damn it its so addicting i cant stop :)  
Did you get it right? review and tell me :D**


End file.
